Dark Duelist
by Vergil Leonidas
Summary: In order to live few peaceful years Vergil and Blaiddmon ended up going to the Duel Academy. But, they didn't know that those years will be everything but peaceful. Will they create bonds with other students and will those bonds survive when Vergil's identity is revealed? Vergil X Alexis. Warning: Contains elements from DMC.
1. Deck

Vergil's deck

Spells – 10

Pot Of Greed / Normal / Draw 2 cards.

Double or Nothing / Quick-Play / When a monster's attack has been negated, double its ATK and attack once more.

Double Summon / Normal / You can conduct 2 Normal Summon/Sets this turn, not just 1.

Monster Reborn / Normal / Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it.

The Beginning of the End / Normal / Activate only if there are 7 or more DARK monsters in your Graveyard. Remove from play 5 DARK monsters from your Graveyard to draw 3 cards.

Negative Energy Generator / Normal / Select 1 face-up DARK monster you control. Triple its original ATK.

End of the World / Ritual / This card can be used to Ritual Summon "Ruin, Queen of Oblivion", or "Demise, King of Armageddon". You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon.

Mystic Plasma Zone / Field / Increase the ATK of all DARK monsters by 500 points and decreases their DEF by 400 points.

Shrink / Quick-Play / Target 1 face-up monster on the field; the original ATK of that monster is havled until the End Phase.

Gift of the Martyr / Normal / Send 1 monster on your side of the field to the Graveyard. Select 1 monster on your side of the field. The selected monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the sent monster until the end of this turn.

Traps – 8

Negate Attack / Counter / Activate only when a target opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.

Nutrient Z / Normal / This card can only be activated during your opponent's Damage Step. During this turn, if you take Battle Damage of 2000 points or more, increase your Life Points by 4000 points before the damage is subtracted from your Life Points.

Changing Destiny / Normal / When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, change it to Defense Position and it cannot change its battle position while it is face-up on the field. Then, your opponent chooses 1 of these effects.  
● You gain Life Points equal to half the target's ATK.  
● Your opponent takes damage equal to half the target's ATK.

Reduction Barrier / Normal / Damage that a player takes in battle becomes 1/10 of that damage.

Castle of Dragon Souls / Continuous / Once per turn: You can banish 1 Dragon-Type monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 monster you control; it gains 700 ATK, until the End Phase (even after this card leaves the field or the monster becomes unaffected by card effects). When this face-up card on the field is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 of your banished Dragon-Type monsters; Special Summon that target. You can only control 1 "Castle of Dragon Souls".

Dragon's Rebirth / Normal / Target 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control; banish that target and Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard.

Dragon Gust / Normal / Activate only while you control a face-up Dragon-Type monster. Negate the activation of your opponent's Spell or Trap Card and destroy it.

Immortal Dragon / Normal / Select 1 Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard, or 1 of your removed from play Dragon-Type monsters, and Special Summon it.

Normal monsters – 4

Vorse Raider / DARK / Beast-Warrior / 4 / 1900/1200 / This wicked Beast-Warrior does every horrid thing imaginable, and loves it! His axe bears the marks of his countless Prisoner / DARK / Fiend / 3 / 600/1000 / This monster bends light to hide its image from the eyes of opponents.

Archfiend Soldier / DARK / Fiend / 4 / 1900/1500 / An expert at battle who belongs to a crack diabolical unit. He's famous because he always gets the job done.

Alexandrite Dragon / LIGHT / Dragon / 4 / 2000/100 / Many of the czars' lost jewels can be found in the scales of this priceless dragon. Its creator remains a mystery, along with how they acquired the imperial treasures. But whosoever finds this dragon has hit the jackpot... whether they know it or not.

Blackland Fire Dragon / DARK / Dragon / 4 / 1500/800 / A dragon that dwells in the depths of darkness its vulnerability lies in its poor eyesight.

Effect monsters – 20

Odd-Eyes Dragon / DARK / Dragon / 7 / 2500/2000 / If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's original ATK.

Totem Dragon / EARTH / Dragon / 2 / 400/200 / This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Dragon-Type monster. If this card is in your Graveyard during your Standby Phase and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card in Attack Position. You cannot activate this effect if there are any monsters in your Graveyard that are not Dragon-Type. If this card is Special Summoned with this effect, remove it from play when it is removed from the field.

Decoy Dragon / FIRE / Dragon / 2 / 300/200 / When this card is selected as an attack target by your opponent's monster, select 1 Level 7 or higher Dragon-Type monster from your Graveyard, Special Summon it and switch the attack target to that monster.

Genghis Ghan the Emperor Dragon / DARK / Dragon / 8 / 2800/2300 / When this card is destroyed by a card effect, select 1 monster in your opponent's Graveyard and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.

Ancient Dragon / LIGHT / Dragon / 4 / 1400/1300 / When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent by a direct attack: You can increase this card's Level by 1 and ATK by 500.

Blade Bounzer / EARTH / Warrior / 4 / 1800/1400 / At the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked: You can discard 1 card; this card can attack once again.

Darkflare Dragon / DARK / Dragon / 5 / 2400/1200 / You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can send 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand and 1 Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard, then target 1 card in either Graveyard; banish that target.

Pitch-Black Warwolf / DARK / Beast-Warrior / 4 / 1600/600 / Your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards during Battle Phase.

Tyrant Dragon / FIRE / Dragon / 8 / 2900/2500 / During your Battle Phase, if your opponent controls a monster after this card's first attack, this card can make a second attack. Negate any Trap effects that target this card, and if you do, destroy that Trap Card. This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard, unless you Tribute 1 Dragon-Type monster.

Dark Crusader / DARK / Warrior / 4 / 1600/200 / You can send 1 DARK monster from your hand to the Graveyard to have this card gain 400 ATK.

Prometheus, King of the Shadows / DARK / Fiend / 4 / 1200/800 / When you Normal Summon this card, remove from play any number of DARK monsters from your Graveyard. This card gains 400 ATK for each removed card, until the End Phase of this turn.

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 / FIRE / Dragon / 4 / 1600/1000 / Control of this face-up card cannot switch. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6" from your hand or Deck.

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 / FIRE / Dragon / 6 / 2300/1600 / This card is unaffected by Spell effects. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" from your hand or Deck.

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 / FIRE / Dragon / 8 / 3000/1800 / Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During either player's turn, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. You must control this face-up card to activate and to resolve this effect.

Dark Horus / DARK / Dragon / 8 / 3000/1800 / Once per turn, after resolving a Spell Card that was activated during your opponent's Main Phase: You can target 1 level 4 DARK monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect.

Dodger Dragon / WIND / Dragon / 4 / 1900/1200 / The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. Your opponent cannot activate Counter Trap Cards the turn this card is Normal Summoned.

Dark Grepher / DARK / Warrior / 4 / 1700/1600 / You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by discarding 1 Level 5 or higher DARK monster. Once per turn: You can discard 1 DARK monster; send 1 DARK monster from your Deck to the Graveyard.

Strong Wind Dragon / WIND / Dragon / 6 / 2400/1000 / This card cannot be destroyed in battle with a monster that has the same ATK. When this card is Tribute Summoned by Tributing a Dragon-Type monster, it gains ATK equal to the half the ATK of the Tributed monster. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

Mad Reloader / DARK / Fiend / 1 / 0/0 / When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard. Send 2 cards from your hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, draw 2 cards.

Divine Dragon Apocralyph / DARK / Dragon / 4 / 1000/1500 / Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard, add that target to your hand.

Ritual Monsters – 2

Demise, King of Armageddon / Dark / Fiend / Effect / 8 / 2400/2000 / This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card "End of the World". You can pay 2000 Life Points to destroy all cards on the field except this card.

Ruin, Queen of Oblivion / Light / Fairy / Effect / 8 / 2300/2000 / This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "End of the World". If this card destroys your opponent's monster by battle, it can attack once again in a row.

Total – 44


	2. Entrance Duals!

_**So here is another story. Those who have read my first work know who Vergil and Blaiddmon are, as for those who didn't, well you'll find out. This story has nothing common with my first story, or any story I will write in future, however it does have common OC's. Anyway Vergil is 16 years old at this point and is 175 cm tall. Also I'm going to write this story by combining both subbed and dubbed version, although I'll use English names.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or anything related to it, although I do own my OC's.**_

* * *

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Abilities"**

"_**Author Note"**_

* * *

Chapter 1 – Entrance Duals!

* * *

"Vergil…" Soft childish voice called out, however response never came. The small brown dog was sitting next to the bed in average bedroom trying his best to get attention of the sleeping white haired boy.

"Wake up already, we'll be late." He said again and boy slowly opened his golden eyes.

"I get it…" He muttered, he slowly sat up and looked at his companion.

"Well let's go Blaiddmon." He said and stood up before quickly putting on brownish trousers, dark red long sleeved shirt, black gloves and dark gray and black vest.

"You know what's our plan, you'll remain silent in that backpack until we get on Duel Academy's island, then you'll be able to come out." Vergil said as he took his deck and duel disk.

"Yeah, and you'll use Reikoku to change your eye color so that they can't figure out who you are." Blaiddmon said causing Vergil to smirk.

"You got that right." He said as his eyes changed into ghostly blue ones.

"Vergil Leonidas, 16 years old, duelist, doesn't care about tests, human. Remind me just why did you have to lie?" Blaiddmon asked as he read Vergil's application paper.

"Because humans are easy to fool and after all it's not a complete lie now is it?" Vergil asked earning a small smirk from Blaiddmon.

"And they'll believe you are only a normal human with that scar on your face." Blaiddmon pointed out and Vergil shrugged.

"Let them think what they want, scar on face is something they can overlook, golden eyes, not a chance." He said and Blaiddmon nodded.

"Let's go." Blaiddmon said and jumped into the backpack.

-About an hour later-

Vergil and Blaiddmon, who was still in Vergil's backpack, were waiting for Vergil's dual to begin.

-Vergil's pov-

This is a rather loud place that one is for sure. Seriously why can't humans just remain calm for few hours…

"Vergil Leonidas please report to exam field 4." I heard someone saying and I grinned I knew that passing as Number 115 would get me my duel soon. I walked down the stairs and looked around only to get distracted by someone bumping into me.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." A short light blue haired boy apologized.

"No, I should have paid more attention." I said and offered him my hand, he took it and I easily lifted him back onto his feet.

"I take it you won your duel." I said and he nodded.

"Barely, I have a test anxiety…" He said.

"I see, well it's my turn to duel so see you later… Uh what's your name?" I asked.

"Syrus Truesdale." He said and I nodded.

"I'm Vergil Leonidas." I said and we separated, the kid doesn't look bad, maybe we'll be in the same dorm since my test results are rather poor. Anyway all thoughts disappeared as soon as I stepped onto the field, it's time to truly test my deck.

"Are you ready kid?" Duelist that would test asked me and I nodded as I inserted my deck into duel disk.

Vergil Leonidas VS Examiner

(Vergil – 4000 / Examiner – 4000)

"Let's duel." I said and duel began, I looked at my cards and suppressed smirk. With Darkflare Dragon, End of the World, Ancient Dragon, Archfiend Soldier and Negative Energy Generator in my hand I can end this duel in quickly, maybe in two turns.

"Examiners should go first." I said and he nodded as he drew his sixth card.

"I'll begin with Dark Blade (1800/1500) in Attack Position and with that I'll end my turn. Show me what you've got." He said and I smirked.

(Vergil - 4000 / Examiner - 4000)

"With pleasure. My turn!" I said as I drew my sixth card. Demise, King of Armageddon, jut what I needed to end this duel quickly.

"I'll start with a Spell, End of the World, by discarding Ancient Dragon and Archfiend Soldier who both are level four I can Ritual Summon Demise, King of Armageddon (2400/2000) in Attack position." I said as black knight with an axe appeared on my side of the field.

"Good move." Examiner praised as if I was finished.

"Unfortunately for you I'm not finished. I'm removing my Ancient Dragon and Archfiend Soldier to Special Summon Darkflare Dragon (2400/1200), so this duel is over." I said and he sent me a questioning look.

"I activate my last card. Negative Energy Generator, this will triple ATK points of one DARK monsters on the field. And I chose Darkflare Dragon (Darkflare Dragon (2400-7200/1200) Demise attack his Dark Blade." I said as his monster got destroyed.

(Vergil – 4000 / Examiner – 3400)

"Now Darkflare Dragon attack him directly." I ordered and his LP reached 0.

(Vergil – 4000 / Examiner – 0000 / Vergil Wins)

"You just had to go overboard with that move…" I heard Blaiddmon whispering and smirked a bit.

"So what? I know I could have easily made an OTK without Negative Energy Generator, but then I wouldn't have kept all of my Life Points." I whispered back.

I'll say, this was a good start, but damn it! I'm beginning to hate my sensitive hearing, all those duelists commenting my duel is annoying.

"That kid isn't bad, don't you think Chazz?" Some annoying voice asked.

"Tch, it's just a beginner's luck." Rather arrogant replied, I guess that person is Chazz, well I couldn't care less for what he or anyone else thinks.

"He won in one turn… Amazing." I heard a familiar voice, Syrus was it. I looked around and saw him, I grinned at him and his eyes widened. Well I guess no one would expect me to have that good of a hearing, although his shock may come from the fact that I noticed him. Kid sure has lack of self-confidence.

"He's good." I heard surprisingly a female voice commenting. Whoever that girl was her voice was rather pleasant to my ears.

"We'll see about that Alexis." Another male said. Damn it, I don't want to hear every single thing everyone says! Why did Grom teaching me enhance my senses so much?!

"It's your fault for showing off like that. You should have played it slow instead of taking your opponent down in one turn. I still don't know why are you even interested in this game. You should be fighting, with swords or lightning, in kill or be killed kind of battles." I heard voice saying in my head.

Listen, I know you don't like it that much, but having few peaceful years until I'm ready to face Mundus in that kind of battle is our best option and this game isn't bad, it's actually fun to play. Maybe you should give it a try, or at least pay more attention to what I am doing. It wouldn't hurt you now would it Anshoku?

"Do whatever you want…" He grunted and I sighed, having Anshoku in my soul was sometimes tiring.

"I heard that!" He shouted.

I know, that's why I thought that! But, you are still a good friend…

"Don't try to get on my good side so soon you little brat." I smirked as he said that.

Fine, fine, whatever you say. I guess I'll join Syrus.

"I hope you enjoyed my show." I said as I walked up to the short boy.

"You were amazing!" Syrus told me and I smirked.

"You already said that." I pointed out with a smirk.

"Sorry… Wait how did you hear that?" He asked in shock.

"I just have good hearing." I said and shrugged although I heard small chuckle from my backpack.

"Be more careful, or students might think that I have a talking backpack." I whispered.

"Sorry. I'll try to control myself." I heard Blaiddmon whispering.

-About two hours later-

With all contestants being finished with their duels only one thing was left to do, going to the Academy. However, I noticed brown haired boy standing next to Syrus.

"That last one was really good." He commented on Bastion Misawa's duel.

"Yeah, I heard he scored the best on written exam." Syrus told him.

"I barely passed." Boy said.

"Me too, I don't know how I even won my duel. My name is Syrus by the way, nice to meet you." Syrus said.

"So you're in. Congratulations, I'll be in too, as soon as I win my duel." Boy said.

"You haven't dueled yet?" I asked and he shook his head.

"You might have a problem then. You see Bastion's duel was supposed to be the last one." I said as Bastion sat down in front of us.

"Nice duel Bastion." Boy said.

"Thank you." Bastion replied although he seemed uninterested.

"From the looks of it you might be the second best duelist here." Boy commented and this picked both Bastion and mine's interest.

"Jaden Yuki please report to the exam field 4." Announced said and brown haired boy began walking down the stairs.

"Well wish me luck guys!" He cheerfully said.

"Wait. If I'm the second best, who is the best?" Bastion asked and Jaden grinned.

"Yours truly. That's what I'm best at." Jaden said and left us, well he does have confidence, I'll give him that.

"Wow, he is really confident." Syrus said.

"We'll see if he can live u to his own words, after all to be the best he'll also have to defeat me." I said and Bastion looked at me.

"You are that duelist who got an OTK, aren't you?" He asked.

"What gave it away? White hair? Or maybe a lightning shaped scar?" I asked with a smirk.

"Actually both, no one here has white hair, not to mention that scar like that is hard to get." Bastion analyzed.

"Well I got it in a really special way. So it must be unique." I pointed out and turned my attention toward Jaden's duel.

-Third pov-

-Exam Field 4-

"So what's your name?" Blond male asked Jaden.

"Uh, Jaden. Jaden Yuki." Jaden replied.

"Well, Uh Jaden Yuki, I am Dr. Vellian Crowler Chair of Department of Techniques here at Duel Academy." Crowler introduced himself.

"_Great… Another person who thinks that what you are is the same thing as who you are._" Vergil thought.

"Wow, I had no idea. From the way you are dressed, I was thinking you were some weird academy majorette or cheerleader." Jaden admitted earning a small grin from Vergil and angry look from Crowler.

"Duel Disk on." Crowler said as he pushed button on his duel disk.

"Wow that's pretty sweet teach. How do I get one of those cool blue duel blazers?" Jaden asked as he watched in amazement.

"Oh a lot of hard work and extremely high marks." Crowler answered.

"Of course you need to get into the Academy first and I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Crowler thought.

Jaden Yuki VS Vellian Crowler

(Jaden – 4000 / Crowler 4000)

Jaden drew Elemental Hero Avian and looked at his hand which contained The Warrior Returning Alive, Polymerization, Hero Signal, Draining Shield, and Monster Reborn.

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) in Defense Position and throw down a face-down! All right, teach! Get your game on!" Jaden shouted as he finished his first turn.

(Jaden – 4000 / Crowler – 4000)

"Yes, yes, very good..." Crowler replied.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Crowler continued under his breath as he drew his card.

"I'm using my personal deck so this slacker doesn't stand a chance." Crowler thought as he held Ancient Gear Golem, two Statue of the Wicked, Heavy Storm Confiscation, and Emes the Infinity in his hand.

"I activate Confiscation. By paying 1000 Life Points I get to see your hand and send one of your cards to your graveyard. Yes I remember these cards from the time I was just a beginner. I choose Monster Reborn." Crowler said as Jaden sent his card to the graveyard.

"Now I'll set two cards face-down and activate a spell card, Heavy Storm!" Crowler announced as his spell destroyed Jaden's Draining Shield and his own two set cards.

"Uh, bad move, you also had two face-downs." Jaden commented.

"No, no, no, you shouldn't talk when it's not your turn." Crowler said as two Statues of the Wicked appeared on his side of the field.

"What is that?" Syrus asked.

"Those are Statues of the Wicked. It's effect activates only when they are destroyed." Bastion explained.

"What an elitist snob bulling some amateur with his very best cards." Blonde girl commented.

"You are too soft Alexis, we might get to see a legendary rare card that Crowler has in his deck.

"Now I'll sacrifice my tokens to summon my Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000) in Attack Position!" Crowler announced as his ace monster appeared.

"There it is! His legendary rare card!" Alexis exclaimed.

"I'd say we're about to find out just what makes it so legendary." Male next to her said.

"Now I'll attack your Avian and because of my Ancient Gear Golem's ability you'll lose life points equal to the difference between his' attack points and your monster's defense points." Crowler said as Jaden got hit by Golem's fist.

"I'll end my turn there. Are you scared? Don't worry, not everyone is good enough for the Academy, it's the best dueling school after all." Crowler said.

"Man now I really want to get into this school. My turn!" Jaden said as he drew Winged Kuriboh.

"I summon Winged Kuriboh (300/200) in Defense Position and throw down a face-down, with that I'll end my turn!" Jaden said.

(Jaden -2000 / Crowler – 3000)

"This duel is over, now let's finish this with my Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler said right after he drew his card, however although Kuriboh was destroyed Jaden's Life Points remained same.

"Check your duel disk." Crowler instructed.

"Nothing's wrong with my duel disk. On the turn Winged Kuriboh is destroyed I don't take damage." Jaden said.

"Fine your smallfry monster saved you." Crowler said.

"Just because you defeated him you aren't allowed to insult him." Jaden defended his monster.

"Fine, fine, sorry I forgot how attached you amateurs get to your monsters." Crowler faked and apology.

"You better be because by destroying Winged Kuriboh you activated my trap, Hero Signal that will bring out my second Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800)!" Jaden said as his female monster appeared.

(Jaden – 2000 / Crowler – 3000)

"My turn!" Jaden shouted as he drew Skyscraper.

"First I'll get back Avian by activating The Warrior Returning Alive and I'll summon him in Attack position. But, I'm not finished. I know that my heroes aren't strong enough on their own but if I fuse them it's another story. And to do that I activate Polymerization to bring our Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200)!" Jaden said as one of his ace monsters appeared.

"This is good, but your Wingman is still too weak." Crowler commented.

"Not for too long. I activate field spell Skyscraper. With this card if an Elemental Hero monster battles a monster that's stronger than it, it will get additional 1000 ATK points. Flame Wingman finish this duel!" Jaden shouted as his monster destroyed Crowler's Golem.

"No! That was my best card!" Crowler screamed.

(Jaden – 2000 / Crowler – 2900)

"And due to my Wingman's special ability, you lose life points equal to your monster's attack points." Jaden said as Crowler's points reached 0.

(Jaden – 2000 / Crowler – 0000 / Jaden Wins)

"I did it! I got in Duel Academy!" Jaden cheered.

"_Well it looks like I was right about this place_." Vergil thought with a smirk.

* * *

_**And that's it for the first chapter, I decided to give Vergil an OTK for his first dual in the story, but don't worry, OTKs will be really rare, maybe few more until the end of the story. So far I guess you are confused with some things, however everything will slowly be explained. Anyway I won't be able to update during next three weeks, first due to having things that I need to finish during that time and I also want to give my attention to my first story "Fairy Tail's Dark Slayer".**_

_**Next chapter – Red VS Blue!**_


	3. Red VS Blue!

_**Answers on reviews:**_

_**iloveyugiohGX93 – I will go one chapter at a time, I didn't really see deck as an chapter so I updated two that time. Thank you for reviewing.**_

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing, I'm happy to see your review on another story.**_

_**Raidentensho – Thank you for reviewing. I see your point, those cards would really be a good addition to the deck, although Vergil won't take Jaden's place, not even close. I decided to update his deck a little and made it a bit bigger (44 instead of 40 cards) and changed his duel from the first chapter a bit to match up the new deck.**_

_**Before I start I'd like to apologize for not updating for so long, I'll try updating more often from now on. Also I'd like to tell you that I'll usually cover two or three episodes per chapter (usually three episodes), however previous chapter, this chapter and the next chapter will cover only one episode.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – Red VS Blue!**_

* * *

Finally, few days after the entrance exams new students of the Duel Academy boarded on the helicopter that would take them to the island where the academy was located. Although certain someone wasn't exactly pleased with whole idea of entering any kind of vehicle.

"Come on Vergil you have to get onto that helicopter." Blaiddmon said from Vergil's backpack, although he tried to keep his voice as quiet as possible.

"No, I have to die and pay taxes before I die. Other things fall under 'I want to' instead of 'I have to'. Getting onto that helicopter is something I don't want to do." Vergil said in equally quiet tone and Blaiddmon sighed.

"Go now or you won't get to the Academy." Blaiddmon said in slightly louder tone and Vergil grumbled something under his breath, something along the lines of 'Persistent little demon…' as he got onto the plane.

"I heard that…" Blaiddmon said and Vergil allowed himself a small smirk.

"I know." He simply replied as he faced his greatest enemy, transportation.

-Few hours later-

Vergil stumbled out of the helicopter and right away felt relief.

"I don't want to get onto any kind of transportation ever again." He muttered as he looked around, he had to admit, island did look enjoyable. Soon enough he was given a red jacket, confirmation of his assumption that he would end up in Slifer Red dorm. As he began following the rest of the students Vergil noticed few familiar faces, Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale, both of them wore red jackets just like him so he walked up to them.

-Vergil's pov-

"Vergil! You are also wearing a red jacket?" Jaden exclaimed and I was honestly surprised.

"I guess, anyway, I heard your name, but when did I introduce myself to you?" I asked curiously.

"I told him… I thought you wouldn't mind." Syrus told me in somewhat unsure tone.

"You got it all wrong. I don't mind, I was just surprised. I didn't think you would remember me, let alone mention me." I said and smaller boy blinked.

"But, your entrance duel was so cool. You defeated your opponent in only one turn. Most of those who have seen it probably know who you are!" Syrus told me and Jaden looked excited.

"Syrus told me about it I'll say only this. Let's duel Vergil." Jaden challenged me and I smirked.

"We'll duel Jaden, today, tomorrow, who knows when, but we will duel and I don't plan on losing." I said confidently.

"Neither do I." Jaden countered.

"Come on. It's not time for duel, we need to go in!" Syrus told us as I relented and began walking toward the main building with them right behind me.

Some time passed and we were finally free to go, Chancellor Sheppard gave us some speech, I never really bothered with listening to welcoming speeches, Blaiddmon was probably listening instead of me anyway at this point I was once again with Jaden and Syrus in front of the building, we leaned against some rock statue.

"Looks like I'm in Slifer Red dorm. What about you two?" Jaden asked us.

"Same here." I stated.

"Yeah, me too." Syrus said and that's when we saw Bastion.

"Hey, Bastion! You in the Red too?" Jaden asked and I resisted an urge to smack my head, we have red jackets, so we are in Slifer dorm, he has a yellow jacket so he is in Ra dorm…

"Let's see yellow buttons, yellow sleeves… I'm pretty sure I'm in Ra Yellow." Bastion said.

"Oh, so that's why Sy, Verge and I are wearing red jackets." Did he just… Calm down, calm down, just explain it to him later, forget it, it looked like Syrus already noticed my anger and moved a little bit away.

"Please don't tell me you just noticed that?" Bastion said.

"What? Never thought that I could be colorblind?" Jaden asked

"No actually. Are you colorblind?" Bastion asked and Jaden began laughing.

"No, but I could've been." He said.

"See you at the dorm Bastion!" Jaden said as Ra student began leaving.

"I don't think so, your dorm is over there." Bastion told us and pointed toward other side of the campus.

"One thing Jaden…" I finally said and he looked at me along with Syrus.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Don't ever call me 'Verge' again. I hate that nickname." I said and lowered my backpack.

"Why?" Syrus asked.

"It's none of your business." I said in slightly louder tone making Syrus jump back.

"Sorry, it's just that, that nickname reminds me of someone I cared about a lot…" I said and thankfully they were smart enough to realize that they shouldn't pry… Either that or they were too surprised by Blaiddmon coming out of my backpack.

"Meet my friend, Blaiddmon" I said and Jaden and Syrus looked at him curiously.

"A dog. Cool." Jaden said and Syrus nodded.

"He is so small." Syrus commented and I smirked.

"Like you are the one to talk." I said in a teasing manner causing them to laugh as we began walking to our dorm.

-Half an hour later-

We've found ourselves in front of a rather poor dorm when compared to other two dorms, but it's better than what Blaiddmon and I are used to.

"Is the Slifer Red dorm the only one that sucks?" Syrus asked.

"Who knows. Sure it's bad but look at it from the brighter side, there's a nice view. Don't you agree Jaden?" I asked.

"You got that right!" Jaden agreed as we got to my room.

"It looks like I don't have any roommates. What about you two?" I asked.

"We are in the same room." Jaden told me and I nodded.

"Come with us, then we can go together and look around." Syrus invited me and I smiled a bit.

"Sure thing." I said as we entered their room.

"It's small…" Syrus complained.

"But, it's got enough space to live on, so I don't mind and we can always crash in Vergil's room." Jaden said and I smirked.

"That won't bother me." I said and Jaden grinned at me.

"We all meet at the entrance exam, and now we are in the same dorm in the rooms that are next to each other. Do you think that we were connected in our past life. Like Jaden was Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, I was High Priest Seto and Vergil was some kind of independent King or something." Syrus said and I choked on the air and I heard Anshoku laughing from the inside of my head.

"Kid should have said Lord, he wouldn't be wrong." I heard Anshoku saying.

Shut up Anshoku. Now is not the time.

"Fine, fine." He said and stopped laughing.

"I doubt that Sy, they broke the mold when they made us." Jaden said.

"Yeah, in more than one way…" Syrus sulked, he looked like a nice person but his lack of confidence was a problem…

"We'll have to work on that confidence, but first…" Jaden said as he pulled the curtains and allowed some light to shine through the windows, which caused our sleeping friend on the highest bed to finally react.

"Those were pulled on for a reason!" Koala like person exclaimed as he revealed his presence. Much to Jaden and Syrus' surprise as two screamed.

"Vergil do something!" Syrus shouted and I looked at him with an amused look on my face.

"Come on Syrus. That's your roommate. Be nice to him. Same goes for you buddy, don't scare them like that. You don't have to act like you are scary." I said and larger boy looked at me and then at Blaiddmon.

"You like animals?" He asked and I nodded.

"As you can see. I personally prefer company of animals, rather than humans." I said with a smirk.

"Listen, you three should know how things work here, there are three dorms, Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow and Slifer Red. Obelisk students are the best ones, they are there either because of their talent or because of their money. Ra are the seconds, they are smart students with great potential and we are the last ones. We are the students who are no good, we are the bottom of the barrel, drop outs. My name is Chumley by the way." Chumley told u and I nodded.

"It's nice to meet you. The name's Jaden Yuki." Jaden said.

"I'm Syrus, I'm sorry I was scared." Syrus said.

"I am Vergil Leonidas, my friend here is Blaiddmon. I'm in the room next to this one." I said and Chumley got down and petted Blaiddmon on his head, since I knew that Blaiddmon liked when someone did that I smiled.

"He is a nice dog." Chumley told me as he picked Blaiddmon up.

"You got that right. He is the best friend I could hope for. So, would you like to join us? We are going to look around and we could probably use someone who already knows where things are." I said and Syrus nodded.

"Sweet, you can come with us, can't you?" Jaden asked and I noticed that Chumley was thinking about it.

"I don't know. I'm nervous about exams… It's going to be with the new 8000 LP rule." He said and we all looked at him with questioning looks.

"What do you mean by 8000 LP?" Syrus asked.

"Academy is one of the first places that will have use 8000 DP for duels, it used to be 4000 LP, but with often OTK wins, it was decided that 8000 LP would be better idea. On top of that almost all professional leagues are beginning to have duels with 8000 LP." Chumley explained and I began sweating as Jaden and Syrus looked at me.

"What can I say… Guilty as charged?" I asked and they, with the exceptions being Chumley who was confused and Blaiddmon who settled for a smirk began laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Chumley asked.

"Vergil won on his first turn at the exam." Syrus said and Chumley's eyes widened.

"And they placed you in this dorm?" He asked and I nodded.

"I didn't bother on my written test." I replied.

"By the way why didn't they go with 8000 life points on the exam?" I asked.

"I heard that they wanted to end things quicker, due to large number of applicants." Chumley explained and I nodded.

"Anyway, it's a test, you shouldn't let that control you. I understand that you can be nervous about it, but if that's all you think about you'll be nothing more than an idiot. Accept it for what it is, just another thing you should do." I said and Chumley smiled.

"You seem like a nice person, even though you dye your hair and have a scar." He told me and we began laughing before I replied.

"I have nothing to say about the scar, but I'll inform you that I don't dye my hair, this is my natural hair color." I said causing them to look at me in surprise.

"Well. Let's go!" Jaden said and we left the dorm.

-Third pov-

Group of five found themselves in the huge duel arena due to Jaden running off saying that he smelled the duel from there.

"Well this sure is nice." Vergil commented.

"You got that right. It must be amazing to duel here." Syrus said.

"Well let's find out. Let's throw down Vergil." Jaden challenged.

"Let's just get out of here. This is Obelisk Blue arena, that's not lischus." Chumley said but it was too late as two Obelisks, more precisely Taiyou Torimaki and Raizou Mototani showed up.

"What are you Slifer Slims doing here?" Raizou asked.

"Looking around. Do you have a problem with that Prickly Head?" Vergil asked as those around him, including second Obelisk suppressed a chuckle.

"What was that?!" Raizou asked furiously and Vergil became serious.

"You asked for it. Mess with me or my friends and I won't allow you to get away with it." He replied.

"Now, now. Calm down Vergil…" Syrus and Chumley stood in front of the white haired duelist in order to stop him from provoking Obelisk.

"Anyway beat it losers. Slifers aren't worthy of being here." Taiyou said.

"I don't want to. So how about one of you duels me?" Jaden said.

"Hey, you two are those kids." Taiyou realized.

"Chazz, the kid who defeated Dr. Crowler and that kid who made an OTK are here. Check it out." Raizou called and black haired Obelisk appeared.

"Oh, hey. What's up. I'm Jaden. And he is Chazz was it?" Jaden introduced himself causing certain amount of anger to be shown on Obelisk's face.

"His name is Chazz Princeton and he was the number one duelist in the duel prep school, so you better show some respect." Taiyou said.

"Yeah! He's gonna be the future King of the Games! The best duelist in the world!" Raizou boosted.

"Impossible. The next King of the Games is going to be me." Jaden said with confidence clear in his voice.

"You? A Slifer Slime? The next King of the Games? That'll be the day." Taiyou announced as two Obelisks finished laughing.

"Can it you two. He did defeat Crowler at the entrance exam, I guess it takes some skill to pull that off." Chazz said and Vergil and Blaiddmon eyed him.

"Got that right." Jaden agreed.

"Or was it just luck. I'd like to find that out, same goes for you. OTK Slacker." Chazz said.

"For your information I do have a name, but if you want a duel, be my guest." Vergil said.

"Bring it." Jaden announced.

"Those two are overconfident…" Chumley said.

"I don't know, they are overconfident, but they are good…" Syrus told him.

"What's going on here?" They heard female voice and Vergil's eyes widened.

"_That voice!_" He thought as he turned around to see beautiful blond Obelisk girl.

"Who is that?" Mesmerized Syrus asked as the group eyed her.

"Hey Alexis, have you come to watch me mop the floor with our new friend Jaden? It'll be a short duel, but entertaining one for sure." Chazz said, girl was about to answer when Raizou cut her off.

"We could also mo the floor with freshmen from the last year and white haired kid." Raizou mocked and that's when to everyone's surprise Blaiddmon stepped in and began closing in on Raizou while growling.

"Stop Blaiddmon." Vergil said as he approached his friend.

"A mutt? Get lost!" Raizou said as he prepared to kick Blaiddmon much to everyone's surprise.

"_If I dodge or block it I could risk revealing our identities. I'll have to take it…_" Blaiddmon thought as he braced himself for the impact which never came as Vergil ran as fast as he could and punched Raizou hard in the stomach just before said Obelisk's foot connected with Blaiddmon's small body. Raizou coughed up blood as he fell over and stared at Vergil with anger which turned into pure fear when he saw cold and furious look in Vergil's eyes.

"Listen up imbecile. First of all, you mocked my friends, second you dared to open your lousy mouth when this lady here was about to say something, I could somehow overlook that, but… I won't allow anyone to even try to hurt my friends!" He roared at the Obelisk who somehow stood up only to fall down once again from sheer pain that Vergil's punch caused him.

"You'll pay for this, Dr. Crowler won't let you get away with this. Are you prepared to face the wrath of Obelisk headmaster?" Taiyou asked although he paid close attention to the distance between him and Vergil.

"Obelisk headmaster? Don't make me laugh. Let me explain something to you… Don't stand there thinking that threats like those work on me 'cause they don't. Be rich or poor, you'll be same to me, it doesn't matter to me if you are a good person or an evil person and I couldn't care less if the entire world is protecting you. If you for any reason, be it good or bad hurt, or even try to hurt my friends I will not allow you to get away with it!" Vergil announced and everyone stared at him frozen.

"_That's Vergil for you_." Blaiddmon thought as he gave away small almost unnoticeable smile.

"_Arrogant Slacker…_" Chazz thought as he gritted his teeth, still he did admire Slifer's speech a bit, even if he would never admit that.

"_He is so cool_." Syrus thought as he looked at Vergil with extreme amount of respect.

"_Sweet. He really is a nice person_." Jaden thought as he grinned.

"_That was… amazing…_" Chumley thought as he stared at Vergil in awe.

"_That was quite bold. To be able to in a way announce that you'd take on entire world if they were to hurt your friend is either simply to crazy or he is simply to faithful_." Alexis thought with respecting, yet amusing smile on her face.

"How about we duel then Slacker? If you defeat me Raizou will apologize, if you lose you'll have to beg for forgiveness." Taiyou announced with quite confidence in his ability.

"I accept, but first of all, why don't we let this lady tell us what she wanted to tell us." Vergil said as he motioned toward Alexis.

"I came here to tell you that welcoming dinner is going to start soon, but since you two are going to duel, I think I'll stay and watch." She said and Vergil nodded as he climbed onto the arena along with Taiyou.

"So are we playing with 4000 life points, or are we going along with new 8000 life points rule?" Vergil asked.

"8000." Taiyou simply answered and Vergil nodded.

"Duel!" Both Vergil and Taiyou said as they activated their duel disks and inserted their decks.

(Vergil – 8000 / Taiyou - 8000

Turn: 1

"I'll start!" Vergil announced as he drew his sixth card.

"I summon Blackland Fire Dragon (1500/800) in attack position and set two cards face down. That's it for now." Vergil said.

Turn: 2

"Watch and learn Slifer Slime! My turn!" Taiyou said as he drew his card.

"I summon Luster Dragon (1900/1600) in attack position. Then I'll activate my spell, Dragon's Gunfire, with this card I can destroy one face-up monster with defense equal or less than 800 points and I'm going to do just that." Taiyou said.

"Slow down, I activate my traps. First one is Dragon Gust, now as long as I have 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster I can negate effect of spell or trap card and destroy it, so say goodbye to your Dragon's Gunfire, second one is Dragon's Rebirth, by removing from play one Dragon-Type monster on my field of the field I can summon one Dragon-Type monster from my hand or graveyard, so say hi to Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 (2300/1600)." Vergil said as his monster appeared in front of him.

"Sweet move. You were right Sy, he knows how to play." Jaden commented.

"I end my turn." Taiyou said bitterly.

Turn: 3

"I draw. I'll summon Pitch-Black Warwolf (1600/600) in attack position and now I'll attack your Luster Dragon with Horus." Vergil said as his phoenix like monster destroyed Taiyou's monster.

"Now Pitch-Black Warwolf, attack directly." Vergil ordered.

"I'll end my turn, however before I do that I'll activate Horus' effect. If he destroyed a monster during this turn I can sacrifice him to special summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 (3000/1800) from my hand so come on out." Vergil said as he summoned Horus.

"Amazing. He just stopped Taiyou from using spell cards and he has a monster with 3000 attack points on his side of the field, not to mention that his Pitch-Black Warwolf stops Taiyou from activating traps during battle phase." Alexis commented in awe.

"This is so lischus." Chumley said.

(Vergil – 8000 / Taiyou – 6000)

Turn: 4

"Don't get cocky!" Taiyou said as he drew his card.

"I summon Element Dragon (1500/1200) in attack position and since there is a FIRE monster on the field, he gets additional 500 attack points. (1500-2000/1200) Now Element Dragon attack Slifer Slime's Warwolf." Taiyou said as his dragon took Vergil's monster out.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Taiyou said.

(Vergil – 7500 / Taiyou – 6000)

Turn: 5

"And I'll start mine. First of all I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw additional two cards." Vergil said as he drew more cards.

"Next I'll summon Alexandrite Dragon (2000/100) in attack position." Vergil said and Taiyou smirked a little bit.

"Now Horus, attack his monster." Vergil ordered.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap, Burst Breath. By sacrificing Elemental Dragon whose attack is 2000 I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field that have defense equal or less than my monster's attack points." Taiyou said as Horus exploded along with Elemental Dragon.

"I'm activating Dark Grepher's (1700/1600) effect, by sending 1 level 5 or higher DARK monster from my hand to the graveyard I can special summon him and I'll do just that. I end my turn." Vergil said.

Turn: 6

"I draw. I summon Spear Dragon (1900/0) in attack position and now I'll attack your Grepher." Taiyou said and his dragon destroyed Vergil's monster.

"I end my turn. How do you like this Slifer Slime. You may have had some luck in the beginning, but you can't match against Obelisks." Taiyou boosted confidently.

"We'll see about that. My life points are far from zero. And on top of that your dragon goes into defense position due to his effect." Vergil replied.

(Vergil – 7300 / Taiyou – 6000)

Turn: 7

"My turn, I'll summon Decoy Dragon (300/200) in attack position." Vergil said and three male Obelisks began laughing.

"Aw, that's so cute." Syrus said while others smiled a bit, it was true, small dragon was cute.

"Laugh while you can, Decoy Dragon, destroy Spear Dragon." Vergil said as small dragon bit the bigger one and destroyed it causing Obelisks to stop laughing.

"Poison is usually found in small bottles." Vergil scolded them with a smirk.

"I end my turn." He finished.

Turn: 8

"So what? Your weak monster can't survive another round. I summon Koumari Dragon (1500/1200) in attack position. Now attack his weak monster." Taiyou ordered and Vergil smirked.

"Sorry, but that won't happen. I activate Decoy Dragon's effect, when he is the target of your attack I can special summon level 7 or higher Dragon-Type monster and force the monster you used to attack battle against it. So come on out Odd-Eyes Dragon! (2500/2000)" Vergil said as his dragon appeared.

"You didn't send it to the graveyard!" Chazz said.

"I didn't? I was sure this was the DARK monster I sent to the graveyard when I special summoned Dark Grepher." Vergil said as Koumari Dragon's attack collided with Odd-Eyes Dragon who easily destroyed attacking dragon.

"Oh and by the way, when Odd-Eyes Dragon destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the graveyard, half of that monster's attack points is dealt to you as damage." Vergil said.

"I end my turn with a face down." Taiyou said.

(Vergil – 7300 / Taiyou – 4250)

Turn: 9

"Let's start bringing this duel to an end." Vergil said as he drew his card.

"I activate a trap, Chain Healing to get 500 life points." Taiyou said before Vergil could even play anything.

"That won't help you, this duel is over." Vergil said as he looked at his only card.

"He's bluffing. There's no way he could have gotten a card that would win this duel." Chazz said and Vergil looked at him.

"I'm bluffing. Let's see if you can say that after I remove my Alexandrite Dragon and Dark Grepher from my graveyard in order to special summon Darkflare Dragon (2400/1200) in attack position. Now, Odd-Eyes Dragon, Darkflare Dragon, finish him off with a combined direct attack." Vergil said as his dragons attacked Taiyou.

(Vergil – 7300 / Taiyou – 0000 / Winner – Vergil)

"I won. Apologize." Vergil said and Raizou growled.

"I apologize." He spat out as three Obelisks left the arena.

"You have to teach me how to pull that off!" Chumley said as he began growing even bigger respect for the fellow Slifer duelist.

"You were amazing!" Syrus cheered.

"That was sweet duel!" Jaden said.

"I'll admit that was impressive." Alexis said and Vergil grinned a bit.

"I'm sorry if Chazz and his flunkies rubbed you the wrong way, all of us Obelisks aren't like that. Those three are just jerks, especially with Slifers." Alexis apologized.

"Don't worry, if they try again, we can defeat them. Vergil just took one of them without much problem." Jaden said.

"I'll have to agree with Jaden." I haven't seen Syrus or Chumley dueling, but I'm pretty sure that both Jaden and I can take them on and win." Vergil said.

"I guess we should also go now, our welcoming dinner is going to start soon as well." Vergil said and others nodded as Slifers began walking away, when Vergil turned around.

"By the way lady. What's your name?" He asked and Alexis smiled.

"Alexis Rhodes. And your's?" She asked and Vergil smirked.

"I am Vergil Leonidas, these are Blaiddmon, Chumley, Jaden and Syrus." He said as he pointed toward everyone.

"We'll see you around." Jaden said as they left the arena.

"Vergil, huh…" Alexis muttered as she also left.

-At the Slifer's dorm-

Welcoming dinner for Slifers already began as Vergil who naturally had an huge appetite and Jaden began eating before headmaster even showed up, although Vergil had actual decency to eat slowly, he wasn't bothered by rice and sardines, in fact he enjoyed it, along with Blaiddmon who was politely waiting for the headmaster.

"Welcome everyone, I am Professor Lyman Banner. Now Let's start by saying something about ourselves." Banner said and vergil raised his hand as he swallowed.

"I'll say whatever you want to know once I'm full." He said and continued eating.

"Ditto." Jaden agreed as he also continued eating.

"Well since some of us don't want to wait. Let's eat!" Banner said.

-Later that night-

Vergil and Blaiddmon sat on the floor in Jaden's room while Jaden sat under the window, also on the floor, Chumley sat on his bed and Syrus poured in tea.

"Man I'm stuffed. Professor Banner sure knows how to cook." Jaden announced and Vergil nodded.

"You two were the only ones who took more." Syrus commented.

"It was good." Vergil defended them.

"Here." Syrus said as he offered the group with tea and began drinking it when Jaden's PDA rang, he opened it and they heard Chazz's voice.

"Don't think you are off the hook Slacker. Come to the Obelisk Arena tonight at twelve midnight, the winner gets loser's best card." Was what they heard.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Vergil asked.

"You shouldn't go." Chumley and Syrus said.

"I'm going. I can't back away from the duel." Jaden said and Vergil smirked.

"Blaiddmon and I are going with you. That's for sure." Vergil said and Syrus nodded.

"Same goes for me." Syrus said.

"I guess I want to see another duel." Chumley said and Vergil smirked.

"Am I seeing improvement in your outlook on duels, or is something playing games with my mind?" Vergil teased and Chumley smiled.

"Your duel and speech inspired me." Chumley admitted and Vergil patted him on the back.

"That's more like it." He said as the group headed toward the arena only slightly before midnight.

-Arena-

Slifers arrived at the scene where three Obelisks waited for them.

"You actually showed up." Chazz commented.

"I have no reason to run away from a duel." Jaden replied as he climbed onto the arena.

"It's time to find out if your win over Crowler was just luck." Chazz said.

"Yeah, we are going to find out something else as well. Like which one of us is going to become the next King of the Games." Jaden replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Just be ready to hand over your best card when you lose." Chazz said.

"You too. Now game on."

"Duel!" They both said as they activated their duel disks.

(Jaden – 8000 / Chazz – 8000)

Turn: 1

"All right Slacker! I'll start." Chazz said as he drew his sixth card.

"For my first turn I'll summon Reborn Zombie (1000/1600) in defense mode. I'll also place one card face down and end my turn." Chazz said as he finished his turn.

Turn: 2

"I guess that's one way to start a duel. Here goes." Jaden said as he also drew his sixth card.

"I'll start with activating my field spell, Fusion Gate. And I'll use it right away to fusion summon Flame Wingman (2100/1200!" Jaden said as he removed Avian and Burstinatrix from play to summon his Elemental HERO Flame Wingman.

"And that's why you are Slifer Slime. I activate my trap, Chthonian Polymer!" Chazz countered.

"What will that do?" Syrus asked.

"Chthonian Polymer is troublesome trap, it allows you to take control over fusion monster, by sacrificing one of yours." Alexis who just walked in explained.

"I'll sacrifice my Reborn Zombie to take control over your Flame Wingman!" Chazz announced as Flame Wingman became his monster.

"Well it's a good thing I can still use Fusion Gate, I'm activating its effect to fusion summon my second Elemental HERO Thunder Giant (2400/1500)." As Jaden removed Sparkman and Clayman his Thunder Giant took his place on his side of the field earning surprised looks from everyone in the arena.

"Now I'll use Thunder Giant's special effect. When it's summoned I can destroy one monster on my opponent's field as long as the original attack of that monster is lower or equal to Thunder Giant's attack. Go, destroy Flame Wingman, and the best thing is, I still have his attack. Go Thunder Giant, attack Chazz directly!" Jaden ordered as Thunder Giant sent lightning at Chazz.

"Amazing. He's winning." Syrus said.

"That was impressive. I'll give him that." Vergil agreed as others nodded.

"I'll throw down a face down and end my turn." Jaden said.

(Jaden – 8000 / Chazz – 5600)

Turn: 3

"My turn! I'll summon Chthonian Soldier (1200/1400) in defense position and I'll set one card face down. I end my turn." Chazz growled as he finished his turn.

Turn: 4

"I draw. I'll activate my spell H – Heated Heart and equip it to my Thunder Giant (2400-2900/1500) Thunder Giant attack Chazz's Soldier!" Jaden said as his Giant destroyed Chazz's monster.

"Due to H – Heated Heart, the difference between attack points of Thunder Giant and defense points of Chthonian Soldier is dealt as damage to your life points." Jaden said.

"I activate my Soldier's ability. When he is destroyed both of us take the battle damage." Chazz said as both, him and Jaden lost life points.

"Also I'm activating my trap. Chthonian Blast, with this card I can destroy one monster with the lowest attack points on your side of the field and since your Thunder Giant is the only monster you control it's destroyed! Also you take half of destroyed monster's attack points as damage." Chazz said as Thunder Giant exploded.

"I end my turn." Jaden said.

"Jaden is playing a dangerous game, he only has one face down on his side of the field and an empty hand." Alexis said and Vergil nodded.

"That's so not lischus." Chumley said.

( Jaden – 5300 / Chazz – 4100)

Turn: 5

"First of all I'll activate my spell, Heavy Storm to destroy your face down." Chazz said as he activated his spell card and destroyed Jaden's Draining Shield.

"Next I'll activate Monster Reborn to return my Chthonian Soldier (1200/1400) to the field and I'll continue by summoning another Chthonian Soldier in attack position (1200/1400). But, that's not all, I'll activate Chthonian Alliance and equip it to my Chthonian Soldier, this will raise his attack points by 800 for every monster with the same name on the fiend, including him (1200-2800/1400)." Chazz announced with a smirk.

"This is bad." Vergil muttered and others couldn't agree more.

"Chthonian Soldiers, attack Slacker directly!" Chazz ordered.

"With that I'll end my turn." Chazz said and Jaden began laughing, although Chazz thought that he was crying.

"Crying over your loss Slacker? You should learn your place, I don't know who you were back in your hometown but here you are nothing!" Chazz told him.

"Man I'm excited. If this school has more duelists like you then I'll enjoy it here. This is what I came for!" Jaden said.

"Why you…" Chazz growled.

(Jaden – 1300 / Chazz 4100)

Turn: 6

"My turn. Since this is my only card I can special summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200) in attack position and since he is alone on the field I can draw two new cards from my deck." Jaden said as he summoned Bubbleman and drew two more cards.

"Then I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw another two cards. Why stop there, I'll activate my field spell, Skyscraper. Now if Elemental HERO battles a monster whose attack points are higher than his, that HERO gets 1000 attack points. Now Bubbleman (800-1800/1200), attack his weaker Chthonian Soldier." Jaden ordered as his Bubbleman destroyed Chazz's monster.

"I'll throw a face down. With that I'll end my turn." Jaden said.

(Jaden – 0700 / Chazz – 3500)

Turn: 7

"My turn. Chthonian Soldier attack Slacker's Bubbleman!" Chazz said and Jaden grinned.

"I activate my trap Mirror Gate!" Jaden said shocking everyone present.

"Mirror Gate?!" Syrus exclaimed.

"That will switch their monsters and force them to battle!" Alexis exclaimed as Bubbleman and Chthonian Soldier changed places.

"I end my turn." Chazz bitterly said.

(Jaden – 0700 / Chazz – 2300)

"My turn." Jaden said as he drew his card and grinned, however that's when they heard footsteps.

"Uh, guys, we've got company. Campus security. If they find us here we could get expelled." Alexis said surprising everyone, but Chumley and Obelisks.

"You didn't tell us about this?" Vergil asked Chumley who looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, I forgot." Chumley apologized.

"But, aren't we students here?" Jaden asked.

"The rules say no off hour arena duels. Chazz knows that! But, let me guess, he didn't tell you." Alexis said and Chazz blushed in embarrassment.

"This isn't over Slacker." Chazz said as he and his flunkies left the room.

"Come on, we have to escape." Syrus said and no one argued.

Group found themselves outside of the building with Vergil dragging Jaden toward Obelisk girl and two Slifers.

"I understand that you are not happy, but stop sulking." Vergil said as Blaiddmon casually walked after them.

"So how do you feel after having your first duel against an Obelisk?" Alexis asked and Jaden smirked.

"It's not bad, I won that duel." Jaden said and they looked at him slightly confused.

"If you ask me it could have gone either way." Alexis said and Jaden revealed his only card, Monster Reborn.

"With this I could have revived Thunder Giant and win the duel." He said and they realized that he was indeed right, he would have won… Chazz didn't have any face downs and Thunder Giant's attack points were more than enough to end the duel.

"See ya." Jaden said as he, Syrus and Chumley began walking away.

"You aren't going with them?" Alexis asked as she noticed that Vergil didn't go after them.

"I want to take a walk around the island, I'm just thinking about where should I go first." He said and she looked at him with an amused look on her face.

"In the middle of a night?" She asked.

"What can I say, I like dark." He replied and she remembered that his deck, while it had most of the attributes still consisted of mainly DARK attribute monsters.

"Were you serious earlier? When you said you would take on entire world for a friend?" She asked and he nodded.

"If I can't take a risk to protect my friends then what good am I? If I lose those I care about there won't be any point in living." He said and she eyed him.

"Can't you make new friends? Wouldn't it be better to live for those you lose instead of giving up?" She asked and he surprisingly shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand. For a person like me, friendship is everything, those I care about are my family." Vergil said and this seemed to anger her a bit.

"How would you know that I wouldn't understand?" Alexis asked in slight anger.

"I don't know that, I think that. Don't be angry because of this, first of all you look much more beautiful when you are not angry, second, for all you know I could be a demon who is responsible for deaths of his parents in a way." He told her and her eyes widened.

"Are your parents alive?" She asked carefully.

"Who knows… Maybe they are, maybe they aren't…" He told her.

"Sorry I asked." She apologized and he smiled a bit surprising her.

"You guessed it right, they are both dead, but that happened long ago, if I were to think about that all the time I would be a blubbering idiot. I just learned to accept their deaths for what they are, a bad memories." He said and she nodded.

"Demons don't exist, so you made a lame comparison." She told him and he smirked.

"Are you sure?" He asked and se blinked before she chuckled.

"Of course I am and just to let you know flattery won't get you anywhere." She told him.

"Is this about me calling you beautiful? Well I'm just stating the truth." Vergil told her.

"You are sweet, too bad I'd rather have someone look at me as a duelist, rather than only a female." She said.

"I never said a thing about not looking at you as a fellow duelist. I only stated that you are attractive. It's nothing to be bothered by, as a male it's my instinct to notice a beautiful woman when I see her, that doesn't affect my opinion about you." Vergil explained and she smiled at him.

"Well you do know how to defend yourself that's for sure." She teased him slightly.

"I'm not defending myself, I'm just stating the facts. Dueling skills have nothing to do with the looks and other way around. I don't care if my opponent, or friend is a female, but I do believe that as a man I should treat a woman with respect she deserves, stating that you are beautiful is nothing more than that, I'm not trying to flirt, nor anything else, I'm simply saying that." Vergil told her.

"Well if we are simply stating things, you aren't that bad looking either." Alexis teased and he smirked.

"Either way it's probably the time for me to take that walk around the island. Sweet Dreams Alexis." He said and walked away leaving Alexis.

* * *

_**So that's it for this chapter, as you can see I'm bringing Chumley in more than he was at that point. I liked his character and I plan on making a good friendship between him and Vergil, in fact so far the only person who will get the relationship that close to Vergil is Alexis since Blaiddmon already has close friendship with Vergil, although Vergil's relationship with Alexis will later on develop into romantic one, don't get me wrong, Vergil will build a strong bond with everyone, but the ones who will have the closest relationship with him will be Chumley and Alexis.**_

* * *

_**Next Chapter – Vergil VS Alexis! Duel In Love!**_


	4. Vergil VS Alexis! Duel In Love!

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

_**ShadowSolaris29 – I'm **__**happy to see you reviewing on another story and I'm happy you like it so far.**_

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing, I'm happy you like the story and Vergil's duel.**_

_**Raidentensho – Thank you for reviewing, well I'll admit that this review made my day when I read it, I'm glad you like this story so far, as for 'shadow charms' well Vergil will get the 'shadow charms' of the shadow riders he defeats, however I probably won't use them a lot, maybe in third season, but that's still under a question mark.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – Vergil VS Alexis! Duel In Love!**_

* * *

-Vergil's pov-

It was early in the morning when I woke up, around half past four a.m. if I had to take a guess. Being alone in the room allowed me three rather important things, taking a break and allowing my eyes to regain their natural yellow color was the first one of those three things, talking to Blaidmmon without exposing our identity was the second one and the last one was working out without anyone bothering me. I kind of made a small rearrangement in the room by placing a metal pipe two and a half meters above the floor so i can do pull-ups and I did move things so I can get more space in the room, either way two hours after waking up I went to take a quick shower. After returning from my shower in fresh clothes I finally decided that it's time to wake Blaiddmon up.

"Wake up Blaiddmon, it almost time for the breakfast." I said and Blaiddmon who was sleeping on the bed that was above mine jumped down and landed in front of me.

"Golden eyes look better on you…" He muttered and I grinned a bit.

"As much as I would like to stop using Anshoku's powers for this I'm afraid I have no other choice." I replied and Blaiddmon pouted a little bit.

"I know, I know, if we want to stay here we can't afford to let anyone know about us…" He told me and I frowned.

"If we tell them we can say goodbye to every chance of making friends…" He finished.

"On the other hand if they find out about that out of blue, they'll feel betrayed…" I said and then I heard footsteps next to my doors.

"Be quiet…" I whispered to Blaiddmon who nodded and then we heard someone knocking.

"Come in." I said and Syrus got in my room.

"Sorry for bothering you this early, but I wanted to know if you want to go to join us… You know at the breakfast and later on our way to the class." Syrus told me and I nodded.

"Sure, I'd like that. Are Jaden and Chumley awake?" I asked and Syrus sighed.

"Chumley is awake, but he doesn't want to go, and we can't wake Jaden up." He told me and I nodded as I made my way into their room along with Blaiddmon.

"Oh, good morning Vergil." Chumley greeted me.

"Morning Chumley, allow me to wake him up." I said and walked up to Jaden.

"Jaden…" I began, but before I could raise my voice I was forced to duck under Jaden's fist.

"No you don't! I play a trap!" Jaden shouted and I was a bit annoyed but then I smirked as I allowed my real nature to get the better of me and made a sound that closely resembled a dragon roaring, although I kept it a bit human like and I made sure that it was only loud enough for everyone in the room to hear it.

"An animal attack!" Jaden shouted as he jumped off of his bed and I turned toward Syrus who looked really surprised and then toward Chumley who was already under his covers.

"Now that's hurting my feelings… I'm not an animal…" I said in a mockingly hurt tone.

"How did you do that?" Syrus asked.

"It's one of my hobbies." I said.

"Scaring people?!" Chumley shouted at me.

"No, roaring is my hobby, scaring people is just a bonus." I said, I knew I was lying, but it was still funny to wake someone up like this.

"Well now that we are all awake, Chumley… Why don't you come with us?" I asked and Chumley looked down.

"It's just that I flunked so many Obelisks pick on me…" Chumley said and I clenched my fist before relaxing it.

"If someone picks on you today, or any other day while I'm on this island, I'll beat the hell out of them, so let's go." I said and three Slifers looked at me in utter surprise while Blaiddmon gave me a small grin.

"You'd do that?" Chumley asked and I nodded.

"We are friends, of course I'd do that." I said and earned smiles from the trio around me and a pat on the back from Jaden.

"Vergil man, you really aren't as bad as you look." Jaden told me and I smirked.

"Trust me, I can be even worse then I appear to be." I said and looked at Chumley.

"So what do you think Chumley, you want to go?" I asked and he nodded.

-At the class, that morning-

We were at the class and so far no one picked on Chumley, well few students tried to, but I guess that punching one of them did give them a clear idea about that could happen to them. I wasn't really paying attention to the class, Crowler's classes were the ones that interested me as much as painting nails did… Needless to say neither one of those picked my interest nor do I intend to keep it that way. But, just as I thought that this class would be as boring as it could get I heard Alexis' voice, I have no idea why, but her voice was pleasing to my ears.

"Duel monster cards can be grouped into normal monster cards, effect monster cards, ritual monster cards, fusion monster cards, spell cards and trap cards. Trap cards can be divided into normal traps, counter traps and continuous traps. Spell cards can be separated into normal spells, equip spells, quick-play spells, continuous spells, ritual spells and field spells." She answered the question.

"Bravo! Well done Alexis! Of course I wouldn't expect anything else from one of my Blue Obelisks." Crowler said in that annoying snobbish voice.

"Yes, Dr. Crowler." She said as she sat down I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, she was without a doubt different from any other girl I met so far…

"Who should we question next? Syrus Truesdale. Explain to the class what the field spell is." Crowler demanded from Syrus who was sitting at between me and Jaden while Chumley sat on Jaden's left.

"Um, a field spell is a thing that affects a thing…" Syrus began and I noticed right away that he was far from relaxed.

"Even kindergarten kids know answer on that question you Slifer slime!" One of the Obelisks commented while others began laughing and I turned around to give that idiot one of my coldest stares and trust me, only an idiotic human wouldn't be scared of that gaze, even my own kind backed away at that coldness in those stares, needless to say laughter stopped, it looks like I was building us some reputation here, since everyone who tried to pick a fight with me ended up eating dirt.

"Relax Sy, you totally got this." Jaden encouraged but it was too late.

"I don't think so. Sit down, now can someone please answer on my question? Someone not wearing red preferably." Crowler mocked us, but before I could say anything Jaden beat me to it.

"You know teach, you shouldn't make fun of us Slifers, I mean I beat ya and I'm a Slifer, so when you are making fun of us, you are making fun of yourself as well." Jaden commented earning a laughter from Slifers.

"You…" Crowler growled under his breath.

"By the way, Crowler…" I began causing Crowler to interrupt me.

"It's Dr. Crowler for you, you Slifer Slacker!" He shouted and I didn't even blink at his shrieking voice.

"Do I look like I care? Either treat us, Slifers, as an equal to everyone else or keep your mockery and insults for yourself." I said and this seemed to start another wave of laughter from Obelisk Blue students, although I noticed that Alexis wasn't laughing.

"As for me, I ain't attending classes where a teacher who first of all doesn't know what a real teacher is tries to make a mockery of his own students." I said and left the classroom

I wasn't sure about what was I going to do for the rest of the class, but I eventually left the school building and simply waited until the next class began before I entered the classroom again. I was a bit late, but I honestly didn't care that much, however as soon as I got in I noticed a cat, the very same cat that was in our dorm. I walked up to it and picked it up before walking down to Professor Banner's desk.

"Thank you Vergil." He thanked me and I patted the cat who actually tried to scratch me with its claws, but I just stepped back before returning back to my seat.

"Vergil, you'll get in trouble if you don't show up on Dr. Crowler's classes…" Syrus told me as soon as I sat down and I snorted.

"I couldn't care less about that. I don't care even if he gets me expelled." I said and this got Jaden and Chumley's attention as well.

"But, you love dueling, don't you?" Jaden asked me and I looked at him.

"I'm not like you, I like dueling, it relaxes me, I have fun while I duel, but that's not my dream, I can't have a dream, at this point I can only live for today…" I muttered as unspoken words of tomorrow never coming lingered inside of my mind.

"You can always have a dream, you should cheer up a bit. If you want to talk about things, we'll listen." Jaden told me and Chumley and Syrus nodded.

"Heh, I'll think about that." I said and grinned at them.

-Third pov, Crowler's office-

Crowler was currently sitting at his table writing a letter.

"_How dare those Slifer Slackers make a mockery of me in front of my class like that? I'll make sure none of them stays at this school. First I'll make sure that that Leonidas drop out gets expelled and then I'll expel Jaden Yuki as well._" Crowler thought as he put on a lipstick and kissed the letter he just wrote.

-Gym class-

"I wonder where Sy, Vergil and Chumley are?" Jaden wondered as he looked around the class when a female teacher showed up.

"Hello class, my name is Fonda Fontaine and I'll be your gym instructor for this semester." Woman said as the class began.

-In the locker room-

Crowler was trying to find Vergil's locker and when he finally found it he realized it was locked.

"It's locked? Out of all the students in this school he just had to be the one to lock his locker!" Crowler almost screamed.

"His friends will give it to him…" He muttered as he opened the locker with Jaden's shoes which was unfortunately also Syrus' locker.

"There…" Crowler said as he escaped.

Not too long after that Syrus rushed into the locker room.

"Lousy girls' gym, they should have placed a bigger sign." He complained as he tried to take his shoe off while still running to his locker, but as he opened it he saw Jaden's shoes and letter that Crowler placed there.

"Jaden used my locker again… Wait this isn't Jaden's!" Syrus said as he took the letter and opened it once he moved between lockers.

"Ever since I met you I've been in love with you! Meet me tonight behind the girls' dorm endearingly Alexis Rhodes!" He read out loud and fell down on the floor.

"Man, this sure is a lot better than the ones my mom sends me…" Syrus said as he began imagining him and Alexis running toward each other.

"Oh, I'm yours." Syrus dreamily said.

"You are whose Syrus?" Vergil who was currently carrying Chumley over his shoulder asked while Blaiddmon walked next to them.

"No one's! Sorry I spaced out! Why are you holding Chumley? Better question… How can you even hold him like that?!" Syrus asked and Vergil placed Chumley down.

"Because our koala seems to be rather interested in skipping gym class and I'm having none of that, as for how can I just carry him around like a sack of potatoes, well that Syrus, is called training." Vergil replied as he opened his locker and took out his gym clothes.

"Vergil attending a gym class isn't lischus!" Chumley complained.

"You are right, but it's healthy and you'll need to get some stamina. I'm not telling you to lose weight, I'm telling you to take care of your health, by exercising from time to time and these classes are perfect for that." Vergil said and Chumley grumbled something under his breath, something about Vergil owning him some grilled cheese.

"Fine, fine, I'll get you your cheese just get ready for the class, we are already late as it is." Vergil said and Chumley suddenly seemed like he was in a good mood.

-That night-

-At the Slifer dorm-

Jaden entered his room and from the looks of it he just had a shower.

"Hey, Sy, it's your turn to take a shower." He said but unknown to him Syrus wasn't in the room.

"Sy is not here, he left earlier and he looked like he was in a real good mood." Chumley told him.

"In a good mood? That doesn't sound like Sy at all." Jaden said.

-Lake-

Syrus was on his way toward the girls' dorm in a small boat.

"Wait for me Alexis! I'm coming my darling!" He exclaimed, while in the same time Crowler cut of the lock on the dorm's gate…

-Girls' dorm-

"Hey, Alexis, do you want to take a bath?" Unknown female voice asked.

"No thanks. We'll go there and guys will rage I don't wanna play 'tackle Marco Polo'." Alexis replied.

"Hello, girls' dorm, no guys allowed." Another voice said.

-Outside-

Crowler was currently hiding in one of the bushes.

"This will be perfect! Thanks to that phony love letter I wrote Vergil will come here looking for Alexis and I'll snap a picture of him and then before he knows it he'll get expelled!" Crowler announced.

-Bathhouse-

"Can you believe what that kid Jaden said to Dr. Crowler? He's got some nerve, and that other Slifer Vergil is just as bad." Mindy said.

"They were totally disrespectful. Don't you think Alexis?" Jasmine asked.

"I thought they were kind of cool." Alexis replied.

"Them? Cool?" Jasmine asked in disbelief.

"Maybe they would be cool, if they had talent to back those words up." Mindy said.

"I think they might have it. Although, I won't know until I duel them myself." Alexis said.

-Outside-

Crowler still waited in the bush.

"Come Vergil, walk right into my trap like a Slifer Slacker you are." Crowler whispered, however that's when he saw Syrus.

"What is that no good Syrus doing here?!" he shouted and earned attention from many females nearby.

"A boy!" One of the girls screamed.

"I'm not a boy! I'm a man! Argh forget it if this keeps up I'll be the one who gets expelled!" Crowler exclaimed but then he slipped and fell down into the lake.

"Let me go…" Syrus said as girls surrounded him and held him in one place and that's when Mindy and Jasmine dressed in towels showed up in front of him.

-Few minutes later-

Syrus was in the dorm along with Alexis who wore her uniform and Mindy and Jasmine who were in their pajamas, the only problem was… Syrus was tied.

"A love letter from Alexis? You got to be kidding." Mindy said.

"Yep, that's right. Ask her." Syrus said and winked as he laughed a bit.

"Um, hello, Alexis is really tall and you are really short. She is really good at dueling and you are really not, she is really hot and you…" Jasmine began saying all the reasons why Alexis shouldn't be in love with Syrus when he interrupted her.

"But it's true, just tell them Alexis! I even have a note right here." Syrus said as he took out a letter and gave it to three girls who looked at the letter.

"I wouldn't write words like this on top of that my name isn't even spelled right." Alexis said.

"I'm sorry Syrus but I think someone is yanking your chain here." Mindy said.

"So then you don't love me?" Syrus asked and then Jasmine noticed something.

"Hey! Wait a second this note is made out to Vergil Leonidas." Jasmine said.

"What? Vergil? But…" Syrus began but then Jasmine showed him a letter with Vergil's name clearly being written on it.

"Aw… I can't even get a fake love letter." Syrus complained.

"I'm sorry Syrus." Alexis apologized.

"I don't buy it." Jasmine said gaining attention from others in the room.

"What do you mean?" Mindy asked.

"He could have written the letter himself and use it as an excuse for coming here." Jasmine explained.

"So what are you saying? That we should report him for trespassing then?" Mindy asked.

"But I was invited!" Syrus began panicking.

"Girls! What on earth is going on down there?" Fonda who just appeared asked them.

"Down, hurry." Alexis ordered them and they covered Syrus.

"You are heavy." Syrus complained.

"Shut up!" Jasmine breathed out.

"Maybe you are just brittle." Mindy told him.

"Gee, I'm sorry Miss Fontaine, we'll try to keep quiet." Alexis assured her.

"You should, I have a pilates in the morning." Fonda said and left them.

"What should we do now?" Mindy asked.

"I'll tell you what are we going to do now girls. We are going to use Sy here as a kind of bait to find out what we were talking about." Alexis said.

"_I knew I'd duel at least one of them soon, Jaden, who defeated Dr. Crowler's rare card and would have defeated Chazz if it wasn't for their duel being stopped. Then there is Vergil, who pulled an OTK in his entrance duel and defeated an Obelisk without much problem. Either one of them will do, but I think I should start with Jaden_." Alexis thought.

-With Jaden-

Jaden was currently playing a game in his room while Chumley was asleep.

"Take that, and that, and that!" Jaden said as he played it, but then his PDA rang and he put the game down as he opened the message he just got.

"We have your friend Syrus. Come to the girls' dorm now, alone." Voice said.

"Oh Syrus." Jaden sighed as he got out of his room only to see Vergil walking with a towel in his hand, from the looks of it he had just taken a shower and was returning to his room.

"Hey, Vergil. How's it going?" Jaden greeted.

"Better question is where are you going now?" Vergil replied and Jaden sighed.

"Maybe I'll need a back up…" Jaden thought.

"Someone has Syrus, they are asking me to come to the girls' dorm. Wanna join me?" He asked and Vergil opened his room's doors and threw a towel on the bed.

"Just give me a few moments." He said and Jaden nodded as Vergil took his long sleeved shirt and revealed tight black sleeveless one, it covered part of his neck and clearly showed his muscles, but then he put on a casual black T-shirt and his Slifer jacket before he took his deck and duel disk.

"Let's go." He said and Jaden nodded as they made their way to the lake that separated girls' dorm and the forest.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Vergil muttered as he saw a boat on the coast of the lake.

"Is something wrong?" Jaden asked.

"I have a motion sickness… That's wrong…" Vergil replied but even so got onto the boat with Jaden who just began rowing when Vergil felt a massive headache and stomach pain.

"I guess you'll row alone…" Vergil muttered as he tried his best to fight away the sickness.

-After some time-

"You try to expel one kid and the entire world turns up against you!" Crowler said as he appeared on the surface of the lake and then he saw a boat that Vergil and Jaden had taken.

"Oh, you are a little late and take a look at that the other Slacker is here as well." Crowler said.

"Hey Jaden. And Vergil?!" Syrus exclaimed as he saw two Slifers, Jaden who easily got out of the boat and Vergil who stumbled out of it looking slightly sick, but then looking as healthy as possible as soon as he got on the ground.

"What's going on Alexis? Why do you have Syrus as your hostage?" Vergil asked and it was clear in the tone of his voice… he was not amused. But Alexis remained calm and even glared at him, they might have had a nice beginning of a friendship, but she didn't like the tone he had used, it even sounded somewhat threatening and he wasn't fond of her taking his friend like this either.

"Don't blame us. Your friend here trespassed into the girls' side of the campus and tried to peep." Mindy said and Vergil blinked.

"Is she telling the truth Sy?" Jaden asked.

"Well I got invited, but the letter was a fake and it wasn't even for me… But I didn't want to peep I swear!" Syrus defended himself.

"Can you show me the letter?" Vergil asked and Jasmine handed him a letter and Vergil read it.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Vergil muttered as he looked at Alexis.

"_Personal note, give Crowler a lesson tomorrow… But, I guess I should apologize… It wasn't her fault…_" Vergil thought as his took a deep breath.

"I guess I owe you an apology, this whole thing is sort of my fault, I had my locker locked so whoever was responsible for this couldn't put it in my locker, I guess that, that person placed it in Syrus' locker so that Syrus could give this to me once he saw it… So, I'm sorry." Vergil said and Alexis gave him a mischievous smile.

"Either way, you'll have to duel for your freedom, you see trespassing is forbidden and it will get Syrus expelled if we report him, now that the two of you trespassed you are also breaking the rules. So which one of you two is going to take me on?" Alexis asked and Vergil smirked.

"Let's duel Alexis." He said.

"I wanted to duel." Jaden complained.

"This is in a way my responsibility, bear with it." Vergil replied and Jaden pouted as he nodded.

"So where are we going to duel?" Vergil asked and Alexis pointed toward the middle of a lake.

"Great…" Vergil muttered as he gave in and got onto the only enemy who he never defeated, any form of transportation…

-Few minutes later-

Vergil and Alexis stood on the boats ready to duel, although Vergil looked like he was struggling, a lot… While they prepared Jaden and Syrus sat behind Vergil while Mindy and Jasmine sat behind Alexis.

"I hope you know what you are doing Vergil." Syrus said.

"Good luck." Jaden told him.

"Well, well ,well a Slifer versus an Obelisk. Put him in his place Alexis." Crowler who was watching from a side said.

"Ready?" Alexis asked.

"Not really, I would prefer being on the ground. But, bring it on." Vergil said.

"Duel!" Both of them shouted as they drew five cards from their decks.

( Vergil – 8000 / Alexis – 8000 )

Turn: 1

"Ladies first!" Alexis announced as she drew her sixth card.

"I'll play Etoile Cyber (1200/1600) in attack position, I'll set a card face-down and end my turn." Alexis said and Vergil gave her a small grin.

Turn: 2

"It's my turn!" Vergil said as he drew his sixth card.

"I'll start with Archfiend Soldier (1900/1500) in attack position and I'll attack your Etoile Cyber." Vergil said.

"_Don't tell me he is completely ignoring my face-down_." Alexis thought as Vergil's monster attacked.

"I'm activating my trap card Doble Passe!" Alexis countered as Archfiend Soldier's attack got redirected toward her.

"What is she doing?" Vergil wondered.

"Doble Passe allows me to make your monster attack me and save my monster while also giving me an opportunity to attack you directly. Attack him!" Alexis said as her Etoile Cyber went toward Vergil.

"Oh and by the way, when Etoile Cyber attacks my opponent directly, she gains 600 attack points (1200-1800/1600)." Alexis said as her monster kicked Vergil and forced him to step back while also causing the boat to shake a little bit.

"You impressed?" Alexis asked and Vergil grinned.

"It'll take more than that to impress me. Sorry Alexis, you'll have to do something more to really impress me." Vergil said with playful grin.

"You probably won't say that after my next turn." Alexis said.

"I'll… end my turn." Vergil said as he struggled to stay on his feet due to his motion sickness.

( Vergil – 6200 / Alexis – 6100 )

Turn: 3

"My turn. I'll start with Polymerization and fuse Etoile Cyber on my field with Blade Skater (1400/1500) in my hand to summon Cyber Blader (2100/800), then I'll summon Cyber Tutu (1000/800) in attack position." Alexis said and Jaden and Syrus watched in awe.

"She's really something…" Jaden commented and Syrus nodded.

"Now I'll destroy your Archfiend Soldier with my Cyber Blader." She ordered.

"He didn't last long…" Vergil muttered.

"Now Cyber Tutu! Attack him directly!" Alexis said as Vergil received yet another kick.

"I'll end my turn. Are you impressed now?" She asked.

"Fine, fine, I admit it, your first combination impressed me, now I think I'm starting to have a crush on you." Vergil said as he held his arms up in surrendering manner.

"Too bad I have to crush you." Alexis said and Vergil smirked.

"We'll see about that." He said.

( Vergil – 5000 / Alexis – 6100 )

Turn: 4

"My draw! I'll summon Dark Crusader (1600/200) in attack position and activate his effect, now by sending 1 DARK monster from my hand to the graveyard he gets 400 attack points (1600-2000/200)" Vergil said.

"So you plan on destroying my Cyber Tutu?" Alexis asked and much to her surprise Vergil shook his head.

"My target is your Cyber Blader." Vergil said.

"But your monster is still weaker than hers" Syrus panicked.

"Not after I play this, my field spell, Mystic Plasma Zone, it increases the attack of all DARK monsters on the field by 500, although it lowers their defense points by 400. (2000-2500/200-0). Now Dark Crusader attack Cyber Blader!" Vergil ordered and his monster attacked Alexis' monster, however Cyber Blader wasn't destroyed.

"How?" Vergil demanded to know.

"It looks like someone forgot to do their homework. Cyber Blader cannot be destroyed by an opponent who has only one monster." She said and Vergil frowned.

"Talk about a wasted attack, oh well at least you still take damage." Vergil said.

"It's your turn." Vergil said.

(Dark Crusader – ( 2500-2100/0) )

( Vergil – 5000 / Alexis – 5700 )

Turn: 5

"Let's bring this duel to an end." Alexis said as she looked at her newest card.

"I'll start by tributing my Cyber Tutu to summon my Cyber Prima (2300/1600)." She said as her monster appeared next to Cyber Blader.

"Next I'll equip Cyber Blader with spell card Fusion Weapon and give her a 1500 points boost! (2100-3600/800-2300)" She said.

"Damn it…" Vergil muttered.

"Attack him!" Alexis exclaimed as her monsters attacked Vergil, Cyber Blader destroyed Dark Crusader, while Cyber Prima attacked directly.

"I'll end my turn." Alexis said.

( Vergil – 1200 / Alexis – 5700 )

Turn: 6

"I draw!" Vergil exclaimed as he picked up his card and then he smirked.

"I'm sorry Alexis, but it's over. Still I admit, you forced me to play my deck's ace." Vergil said and Alexis was utterly confused along with everyone else present.

"You are bluffing, there's no way you can deal 5700 points of damage with only your field spell on the field." Jasmine arrogantly said.

"That's where you are wrong, I activate Monster Reborn to special summon my Dark Horus (3000/1800) in attack position and due to Mystic Plasma Zone he gets a boost (3000-3500/1800-1400)." Vergil said.

"When did you send him to the graveyard?!" Mindy asked in disbelief as phoenix like dragon appeared on the field.

"When I discarded a DARK monster due to Dark Crusader's effect." Vergil explained.

"It's still not enough to defeat me. He can't withstand my cyber Blader's attack." Alexis said.

"He won't need to. Not with this, Negative Energy Generator. This card triples the original attack of a selected DARK monster. I think you know which one am I going to choose." Vergil said as Dark Horus powered up (3500-9500/1400).

"9500 attack points?!" Everyone shouted in disbelief.

"Horus! Take Alexis down, attack her Cyber Blader!" Vergil ordered as his ace defeated Alexis.

( Vergil – 1200 / Alexis – 0000 / Winner – Vergil )

"Alexis!" Jasmine called out.

"What just happened?" Mindy wondered.

"You won!" Syrus said as he hugged Vergil from behind.

"That was a sweet duel!" Jaden praised.

About a minute later two boats met and Vergil extended his hand toward Alexis.

"Let's duel again sometimes. You really are strong duelist." Vergil said and Alexis smiled as they exchanged a hand shake.

"I'll stay true to my words, we'll keep quiet about this." Alexis said and Vergil gave her a grateful smile.

"I think we should report them!" Jasmine complained.

"Well, no one asked you. Vergil defeated me, I'll keep my promise." Alexis said.

"Either way I think I'll return to the shore on my own, rather than on the boat…" Vergil muttered as he prepared to jump into the water only to have Jaden and Syrus tackle him down.

"What the hell was that for?! I can't stand this damn boat!" Vergil complained as Jaden and Syrus began rowing.

"We'll see you later!" Syrus and Jaden said as they continued rowing.

"I'll get you two for this…" Vergil breathed out but then he lifted his head and looked toward Alexis and her friends.

"See you later Alexis!" He exclaimed and she just settled for a small wave of her hand.

"_Even if I did win I would have never reported them. This school will be much more fun with them than without_." Alexis thought.

"_I never saw Alexis acting this way. I wonder, is she falling for that white haired Slifer?_" Jasmine wondered.

-Tomorrow-

Crowler was sitting at his desk when Vergil slammed the doors open.

"Crowler." Vergil growled as he walked up to the blond man.

"How dare you just walk into my office you Slifer Slacker?!" Enraged Crowler asked and Vergil slammed the note Crowler wrote onto the table.

"Do you have anything to say about this?" Vergil asked and Crowler looked utterly surprised.

"Why are you showing this to me?" Crowler asked and Vergil let out a suppressed growl and Crowler could have sworn that he saw yellow color flickering in Vergil's eyes for a single moment.

"Listen up Crowler. I know you wrote this…" Vergil began.

"How dare you accuse me of such thing?" Crowler asked and Vergil glared at him.

"I can hear your heartbeat and it's telling me that you are lying, let me tell you one thing and you should listen to me carefully. If you want to get me expelled, don't involve my friends and don't send me love letters." Vergil said and before Crowler even had a chance to reply left the room.

"That disrespectful Slacker!" Crowler growled as he threw the letter into a trash can.

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

* * *

_**Next Chapter – Exam And A Shadow Game!**_


End file.
